


Do Me, Coffee Man

by chanbaekcum



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekcum/pseuds/chanbaekcum





	Do Me, Coffee Man

  
"Yeah, looks like I'm gonna be late coming home tonight, babe." My husband sighed, not happy at all about the news himself. I was calm though. Shit happens. "Terry gave me a shit load of paperwork to go through. I just need to get most of it done then I'll be home in a flash."

"That's okay Kai. You want me to make you a plate of food and put it in the fridge for when you get here? Or are you gonna order out or something?"

"I'm gonna order out but thanks anyway." He replied flatly.

It was my turn to sigh dismally. "I'll see you when you get home then honey. Love you."

"Hey Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll make it up to you when I get home." He said huskily.

I smiled, biting my bottom lip. Then I replied, "I'll be waiting."

"Love you, bye." He hung up.

I hung up the home phone with another less-than-content sigh, and trudged into the kitchen to put the leftovers of dinner away.

After that, I decided I'd just grab a beer and lay down for a while. As I lie on the bed with a cold one in hand, I can't help but to let my mind wander and think back upon my life until now. As it often does when I have time to think nowadays.

At age 26, I'm happy to say that my life has turned out very well. I'm a brunette, 5'7 tall man with a lean body. My face and body are blessed, as I can still pass for, at least, 22 or 23.

I'm also blessed with a wonderful husband. Kai is taller than I, standing at a decent 6'2 and was once as lean as I, but has only put on a few pounds. And, to be honest, I like that he is just slightly meatier than me. I like the feel of his weight against me.

  
I work at a small law firm in my home town, Seoul (In which I still reside in with Kai).

My husband Kai also works in this town at the Coffee factory; like he has been for the last 8 years.

  
We both share an aversion of football. We still get out and hang in sports bars every once in a while with friends. Other than that, we much rather enjoy each other's company.

However... Kai and I have caught a snag in our love life.

I open my eyes, forgetting that I had closed them, and down the rest of my now warm beer and put it in the trash. I strip down to my boxers and climb back into bed and slip back into my reverie about Kai and I.

Lately I've noticed that we've lost the spark you used to have in bed. I mean the sex is still satisfying but we used to have such an energy and thrill in bed. We used to go all out, for hours on end. But that seems to be absent nowadays. Our sex is methodical. Like a boring formula on how to reach a climax without really savoring your lover, or sharing intimacy.

I remember the first day I met him, there was a spark between us that caught fire within seconds.

I was 20, he was 24. I was a chaperone of an 8th grade field trip to the Coffee Factory & Facilities. He worked as an employee in the actual factory we were getting a tour of.

We met our tour guide outside of the main factory for a little history lesson before we went in.

"Okay... So, just to have an idea of how the tour will go, I'm going to show you guys the finished product: A bag of freshly roasted coffee beans. Then we're going to work our way backward into the factory where we're going to talk with a worker. And after that we will continue through the factory until we are at the starting line. Any questions before we get this show on the road?" Our guide finished, feigning enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes. I was already pissed that there were more than enough chaperones for this group of 30 kids. There were 10 chaperones, not including myself. It was 7am, and I wanted to go home but I needed to the cash so... We proceeded into the building.

I was about half dead when we finally made it half through the factory, where the worker was waiting for us. At first glance I could tell his smile was genuine for the kids. At second glance I was completely enamored with him. He was hot!

Not only was he hot and the smile made me know in that instant that he was nice but that spiked hair told me that he also had a naughty side. And I could not tear my eyes from him.

We stood around him and he surveyed the kids, saying hello and introducing himself, as he waited for everyone to settle down. He scanned the chaperones, nodding politely and then he caught my gaze and held it. Beautiful hazel eyes bore into my brown ones as I felt a little spark settle between us.

He then remembered that he had to speak to the children about the coffee and some other crap. I don't know. I heard his deep voice and couldn't have cared less about the words he a saying through those gorgeous lips that still held his smile. I dreamily stared at him like a lovestruck school girl.

His eyes shifted towards me a few times and I couldn't help but to smile at him, and in return his smile widened.

I heard the kids burst into laughter a few times. Good to know, I loved a guy with a sense of humor.

After he was through with whatever it was that he was talking about, the tour guide returned and started to lead us further into the factory.

I pretended to tie my shoe and fell back from the rest of the group. As soon as they were out of sight, I went in search of that hot guy.

I noticed him in an office through a window in the wall. The door was open so I knocked on the door frame. He looked up from his desk, surprised to see me.

"Uh hi. Can I help you? Did you get lost?" He queried with real concern.

"Yeah, on purpose though." I smirked.

He smirked back. "What's your name beautiful"? He asked sweetly instead of in a predaceous way.

"Sehun. You?"

"They call me the 'Coffee man' around here." He said laughingly. That laugh was so infectious that I laughed along with him.

Once the laughter seized an awkward silence descended around us. He stood and walked closer to me. "I noticed your eyes all over me earlier."

"Yeah. I just think you're really... y'know, hot." I smiled.

"I think you're pretty hot too." He smiled back softly. Up close, I could see the very light dusting of freckles on his cheeks. How cute. "You have a very cute smile," He said stepping even closer to me, "Such tempting lips." He looked into my eyes and the spark ignited into a fire, warming my stomach, cheeks, and loins.

Coffee Man pressed his lips to mine. I moaned upon impact.

After a few minutes of rubbing against each other and sucking face we both had aching hard-ons. We pulled apart, and looked into each other's eyes again. We both wanted it so bad.

He took me by the hand and pulled me across the tiny office and into the connected backroom. Once inside he turned on the light and shut the door.

There was a wooden table in the middle of the room along with a few random metal chairs. The white walls were plain, not very romantic; but I didn't care.

He pushed me against the table and continued the vicious tirade on my mouth. He hiked up my shirt and rubbed my already perked nipples between his thumb and index fingers. I moaned into his mouth again and rubbed his arms and sides, all the while still grinding my erection into his.

We came up for air and quickly unbuttoned our pants, freeing our cocks from the too-snug confines of our boxer briefs as well. He turned me around, after I discarded my clothes from around my ankles, and bent me over the table as he knelt down so he was face to face with my ass. Coffee Man nudged my legs apart a bit more and grabbed my cheeks and spread those, exposing my bud.

I was still panting with anticipation above him. Then, without warning, his mouth attacked my hole.

And it was the best rim job I'd ever had!

He spent a long time opening me up with his mouth and that swift tongue of his. Before he stood, he made especially sure my hole was relaxed and full of plenty of spit. I was still in La-La Land bent over the table when I felt his cock line up with my tingling hole.

Without a moment's hesitation he stuffed himself all the way in slowly as I groaned long and low with him. To be filled so perfectly was a rare treat for me and I was going to savour every moment of this wonderful and spontaneous joining. Every nudge, every stroke, every inch was going to be enjoyed and remembered. I was going to relish in the epic pleasure that was going to pulse throughout me...

"Do me Coffee Man!" I growled lustfully.

Scratch that, I wanted it hard and fast. I wanted him to fuck me until there was nothing left; and I needed it right then! And right after my command slipped out of my mouth, he began fucking me just how I needed it.

"Yes, yes. Fuck me. Oh yeahhh. Fuck yessss." I was out of my mind with pleasure. Every angle hit me just right to make me see stars; anything he did to me felt amazing.

It wasn't surprising that I came harder than I ever had. I spilled a copious amount of my seed onto the table. I had to bite the back of my hand to keep from screaming bloody murder for the whole town to hear.

My ass clamped down onto his throbbing hard cock like a vice as I rode the waves of ecstasy and brought him to an abysmal climax of his own. "Oh fuck, Sehun. Mmm fuck, Sehun!" He groaned from behind me while he pumped my twitching hole full of his cum.

As soon as we caught our breath, he ate me out, licking and me clean of his cum; inside and out. The second rim job was just as great as the first but because of the Earth shattering orgasm I had not too long ago, I stayed flaccid.

We got dressed soon after while stealing kisses and exchanging numbers; and the rest is history! Steady dating, followed by being an actual couple for 4 years, moving in together, then the engagement, soon after was the wedding and then marriage for the past 8 years; during that time we'd also bought a house, and here we are! Present day -well night.

I look down my body to the tent in my boxers. I pulled the waistband down, letting my cock bob to attention. I stared down at my erection, and it stared back at me; waiting to be stroked. A tear of pre-cum slipped out of the eye and how could I resist -my weeping cock in need of a good wank.

As I wrapped my fingers around the base for my first pull I heard the front door open then close downstairs. "Hey babe! I'm home!" I heard him yell from the bottom of the stairs.

I heard him bound up them and walk down the small hallway to see him stand at the open doorway of our room. I had been too busy tracking his movements to take my hand off my cock. He smiled at me. That same smile he flashed to me the day we first met when he talking to the kids. I felt my cock involuntarily twitch in my hand.

I smiled back at him. "Hey honey."

He started unbuttoning his shirt as he made his way over to the bed. "Starting without me?" He smirked slyly.

"Yeah, jump in and join me, Coffee Man." I whispered seductively. His head tilted slightly as his smile grew, but he carried on undressing without a word though.

I threw off my briefs and once he was stark naked he climbed into bed, on all fours hovering above me. His hard-on grazed my thigh. The look in his eyes made the air rush out of my lungs. He removed the hand on my cock with his own.

His hand was soft and warm, and had a firm grasp on my throbbing cock. He began slowly stroking me. His gaze into my eyes held mine. "Now; what did just call me?"

"Hmmm?" I moaned teasingly, feigning ignorance.

"Coffee Man; was it?"

"Yesss." I hissed, while grabbing at his shoulders as he sped up the stroking on my dick.

A hearty chuckle came from deep in his chest. "You haven't called me that in years."

"St-stop. I don't wanna cum yet!" I gasped.

He removed his hand and spread my legs, sliding down my body nice and slow letting me feel every inch of his skin rubbing against my own. Finally he rested between my legs and lowered his mouth onto my puckered hole. It had been a while since I've received one of Kai's brilliant rim jobs, since I don't really need them anymore and I'm opened in no time and he is in me seconds later with his lubed cock, fucking me just the way I liked it.

"Yes Kai! Fuck me! Ohhh, do me Coffee Man!"

He groaned and fucked me a little harder before claiming my mouth with his. Our mouths stayed locked until our exposive orgasms overtook us, at which we screamed each other's names while our heads swam in oblivion. At some point he slumped on top of me kissing my chest and neck as both of us were panting.

Kai rolled off me and laid beside me. "I love you, Sehun."

"I love you too, Kai."

He held me close, as we started to drift off to sleep. It was just moments before I succumbed to sweet sleep when I realized: if Kai and I ever hit another snag in our sex life, all I have to do is call him by the name I first knew him by. Coffee Man.


End file.
